My Life Would Suck Without You
by GreenTeaSocks
Summary: after Arthur and Alfred have a fight, after 2 week's Arthur finally decides to make contact. a songfic to my life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson. USUK rated T because I'm cautious.


Alfred sighed as there was a knock at the front door. He dragged himself off the couch and to the front door, half-way there the knocking got more impatient. "I'M COMING!" he shouted slouching some more, dangling his arms.

He opened the door, peering tiredly at the unexpected visitor. His eyes instantly widened at the sight in front of him.

At his door stood Arthur, who Alfred hadn't seen for almost 2 weeks after he stormed out. Alfred presumed they broke up, after the first week Alfred figured it out which led to Matthew spending all his money of buckets of ice-cream.

"**Guess this means you're sorry"** Alfred said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the door-frame.

Arthur looked up and frowned. "How do you know?"

"**You're standing at my door**" Alfred said with a light chuckle. Arthur dropped his head.** "Guess this means you take back, all you said before"**

Alfred kept his gaze on Arthur who was staring at his feet. "**Like how much you wanted, anyone but me"**

Arthur lifted his head and stared back at Alfred with a sorry look. "**You said you'd never come back, but here you are again**… so?"

"It was a stupid fight" Arthur mumbled. "You know I didn't mean any of it"

"It's been 2 weeks, why didn't try contacting me" Alfred frowned at the man whose head had started dropping again.

"You didn't either" Arthur said with a huff. "I'm sorry"

Alfred smiled slightly at Arthur, who found himself staring into those sky-blue eyes he loved.

"**Cause we belong together now, forever united here somehow, you've got a piece of me"** Arthur didn't know where that came from, nor did he know he was saying it, he was lost in those blue orbs. He was snapped out of it when Alfred lunged at him hugging him tightly.

"Aww" he said nuzzling Arthur's hair. "I missed youuuu"

Arthur blushed burying his face in Alfred shoulder. "**honestly, my life would suck… without you**" he mumbled to Alfred's shoulder. Earning a bone-crushing hug and more 'awes' coming from the American. Arthur laughed slightly. "I love you"

Alfred pulled away and gave Arthur a smile that made him melt. "Aww Artie, I love you too!"

**-oh em gee it's a time stamp-**

They were now seated on the couch in Alfred's apartment. Arthur was the first to speak up. "**Maybe I was stupid, for telling you goodbye"**

Alfred looked over at Arthur surprised. "**Maybe I was wrong for, tryna pick a fight" **Arthur scoffed but then smiled at how cute Alfred looked. He had his brows furrowed and was looking at the coffee table in front of them.

"**I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too" **Arthur said also looking at the coffee table. It seemed to be really interesting to the both of them. **"either way I found out, I'm nothing without you"**

Alfred looked up grinning. "all you need is your hero" he said hugging Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes "you're an idiot" he said laughing.

"**Being with you, is so dysfunctional, I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go"** Arthur muttered.

"**Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly. My life, would suck, without you" **he said pulling away from Arthur to look into those bright-green eyes.

Arthur looked up at Alfred confused. He felt himself smiling at how cute he looked.

Arthur looked away for a split second and Alfred couldn't help himself. He pulled Arthur closer connecting their lips.

Alfred didn't want to break it but Arthur was pushing away from him. Letting go of him with a whine letting Arthur breathe in. "I'm not a superhuman or whatever you are, I need to breathe… "what are you laughing at?"

"you admitted I was a hero" Alfred said laughing.

Arthur frowned. "I never did"

Alfred hugged Arthur, again. "I love you, Artie"

"I love you too… git"

**A/n I'm such a sap.**


End file.
